


The New Teaching Assistant- Nomin

by Xx_A_xX



Series: NCT Ships [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, High School Students NCT Dream, M/M, Teacher Jeno, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Lee Jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xx_A_xX/pseuds/Xx_A_xX
Summary: Jeno took over a class at school and just so happened to catch the eye of one of his new students, Jaemin. But what happens when Jeno's brother wants to meet his boyfriend that he lied about having?
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Series: NCT Ships [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1537984
Kudos: 34





	The New Teaching Assistant- Nomin

He probably should pay to were he is walking, Jaemin was never watching were his feet took him, normally he'd just walk to class and zone out but that wasn't the case for this lesson. Usually he would walk into his Chemistry class and fall asleep right away from his boring old teacher talking about equilibrium and the mass numbers of so and so, as you can probably tell Jaemin wasn't exactly a fan of this class. He just wished the hour and a half of this lesson would end already, Mr Jung cleared her throat and started an announcement to the whole class.

"Good Morning everyone, as some of you may know I am leaving and this is my last day. You will have a new teacher, he has a major in this field and looks forwards to teaching such a bright intelligent bunch of students." The class kept their happiness inside, but everyone was relieved that she was retiring, she had worked at this university for centuries.

So class went on as usual and so did the next couple of days until Friday afternoon when the pink head had Chemistry, to be honest he had forgotten about getting a new teacher. He could hear whispers filling the hallway besides the door which remained shut. "Yah Jaemin finally, apparently the teacher is hot as hell." Renjun muttered to him, it took a couple of seconds for the message to get across to him. "I'll be the judge of that." Jaemin said, barely audible.

The class filed in and sat in their normal places, Renjun perched on his seat at the back next to Jaemin and in front were their two other friends; Jisung and Chenle. "Guys have you seen him?" The youngest one out of the four stated earning a hit from the boy besides him with a pout on his face. "But you still remain at the top Lele." The boys face lit up as he heard what came out of his boyfriends mouth, Jaemin and Renjun faked gagged and looked towards the teacher who was waiting. 

Damn, Jaemin thought, no kidding he was hot. Hot was an understatement, he had black hair which was styled so it showed his forehead slightly and he sported a black and white suit which looked perfect in everyone's eyes. "Oi, Nana your gawking, shut your mouth." The Chinese male next to him giggled causing him to scowl lightly. 

"Good afternoon everyone, you can address me by Sir or Mr Lee or you'll make me feel old." Everyone laughed quietly, at least this new teacher could joke unlike his last one who belonged in a retirement home. "I know this is an odd time to start teaching you but is there any questions?" A few hands raised, mostly by the queen bee girls, typical. 

"How old are you Sir?" She asked with a flip of her blonde curled hair and face full of make up, she always seemed to over do it. "Only a a few years older than you lot, yes over there." He pointed to Chenle who smiled as he asked his question, like usual. "Why did you choose to take our class?" The little dolphin boy asked with a cute head tilt which made Jisung smile undoubtedly. 

"Well...You are all bright and intelligent students, so I suppose I have the honour of teaching you." He answered with a smile before turning back to actually start the lesson. Half way through the lesson when Jaemin had finally began to work, someone came running into the classroom which gained everyone's attention. He also looked around the same age as the teacher, golden tanned skin, fawn hair covering his forehead perfectly and he wore black ripped tight jeans and a red button up shirt with a hoodie. 

"Hyuck, whats up? I'm kind of teaching?" He gave the students a look to make them focus on their work, to which they faced their books again but were still listening. "T-Taeil, home, tomorrow, bad, mess, need help." Jeno looked at him with furrowed eyebrows, he was mildly confused, Donghyuck was hardly clear as he spoke with raged breaths. "I'm sorry I think you dropped some verbs on the way in." Jeno sarcastically stated to which most of the class snickered. 

"Jeno it's not funny! Taeil hyung is home tomorrow and he'll murder us." Once he got the message across to him, his eyes widened as he realised the state the apartment was in. Jeno and Donghyuck shared an apartment, and if their older brother see's the mess they'll surely be screwed. 

"Hyuckie, he'll murder us! Go and ask Mark hyung to help, I'll come straight home and help." The latter thanked the teacher multiple times before hugging him and saying his goodbye. Was that his boyfriend? Jaemin thought, his heart sank, he didn't know why though. 'Jeno what a cute name'. 

"Was that your boyfriend?" Someone in the room asked, when Jeno looked out at the class he saw people softly smiling back at him, he knew the school was a diverse school which is partly why he stuck to it anyways. 

"Erm no he's my brother, I don't have a boyfriend." So he's not straight? Jaemin thought, he smiled a little knowing he could have a chance but yet again he was teaching them and that would be a little against the rules but but but technically it wouldn't be as Jeno is still a student of some sorts. The continued on and eventually Jeno began to walk around the class checking answers. 

"Everything alright here boys?" He asked as he looked down at the sheets, he began to tick of he questions stopping every now and then to lead them to the correct answer and whilst doing so he discreetly smiled the student, he read his name on the sheet which was _Jaemin._

Soon enough a week had passed, which meant they'd had Jeno for 3 lessons now and to say the least Jaemin was really starting to like Jeno but currently he was filled with nerves as he had been slowly walking up to his office trying to gain the courage to ask for help with this weeks homework. He braced himself and knocked on the door and entered once he heard a 'come in'. 

"Ah Jaemin what can I help you with?" The one situated in his office smiled widely upon seeing the certain student enter, though Jaemin looked at the floor avoiding eye contact and took a seat in front of the desk with his hands held tightly together. 

"I was wondering if you could help me with the homework, if that's okay?" The teacher nodded and smiled, as he began to walk through it with Jaemin he noticed himself staring at the other but unknowing to both to both of them they just so happened to be doing exactly the same thing. It was obvious that Jaemin officially understood the work by this point but he'd rather stay by the sweet company if his teacher. 

A knock brought their attention to the door which stood a tall man, very tall in fact, who was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his lips as he glared at Jeno in his seat. 

"Hyung, what do you want?" Jeno asked as he motioned over to Jaemin with a small apologetic smile, the tall guy walked over to Jeno and began to talk. "Jeno, your in hella big trouble with Taeil hyung by the way, just thought I'd warn you." Jeno gulped at his words, what had Taeil found out? Was it that one time he returned home many years ago late? Was it that time when he had a boy hidden in the closet a long time back, did he find out? Was it yesterday when he stuffed everything under his bed to try and make his room look somewhat tidy? God what has he done? 

"Johnny hyung, what is it? What did I do? I can't remember doing anything other than stuffing clothes under the bed." He began to plead the older, completely forgetting the presence of the younger one in the room. 

"Well do you remember that time when you told him that you wasn't single to get out of that double date, he wants to meet said person. I wish you luck!" Johnny said before running out of his office and down the hallway, Jeno sat in silence and deeply sighed as there was no way to get out of it now.

"Sir, is everything alright?" The pink headed one asked which startled the other to an extent, "Yeah good, great." He lied, "If you need help, I'll happily give you a hand." Jaemin offered with a smile, any way to get closer to him he would take. 

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind." 

\---

A few days had passed and the day where Jeno needed a pretend partner was nearing, currently he was sat at his desk at the front of the class in the morning, everyone was talking and doing their work but he was very distracted with getting himself out of trouble. 

"Okay thank you class dismissed, Jaemin could I see you for a minute?" Jeno asked which caused Jaemin's mind to throw multiple questions causing him to malfunction on the inside. Once Jeno had seen the final student leave he turned to Jaemin and asked the dreaded question which he had been to scared to ask since he offered to help him out. 

"Will you be my pretend boyfriend? Just for a day, I promise, but you don't have to I understand if that's-" Jeno started, "Yes, I'll do it." Jaemin finished with a slight blush evident on his cheeks. 

“Oh my Gosh thank you so much” he exclaimed while faffing around, “no problem.”

Well 2 days had passed and it was now officially time for this fake boyfriend thing to take off and boy were they nervous, at this current moment they two were stood in front of Jeno's house taking their sweet time to enter. 

"I'm going to screw this up for you! And, And then I'll be a failure, someone who couldn't even follow a simple instruction-" While Jaemin continued ranting on about his possible failure all Jeno wanted to do was calm him down and before even thinking he came up with one conclusion on how to archive that. 

The older pulled Jaemin forwards and smashed his lips on his, even once he'd got him to stop talking he continued to slowly kiss him with a mixture of love and lust but before they could take it further the front door opened at out walked Taeil, at least it looked believable so far. Both separated; Jaemin with eyes as wide as the whole goddamn universe and Jeno's face heating up from the current situation he ignited. 

Taeil cleared his throat and stepped forwards towards the two nervous lemons, "Well other than what I just witnessed, it's a pleasure to meet you." They shook hands as Jaemin was quick to force out a smile, still anxious. "Y-You too sir." Though he stood like he'd just committed murder Taeil could tell he was a nice guy despite the sight he had previously walked out to. 

"Call me Taeil, I'm surprised someone could stand Jeno." Before the violated one could respond the eldest opened up the door welcoming the guest inside, Jeno shuffled slowly into the dreaded house of his brother which killed him inside ever so slightly. Of course there were photo's out, of course there had be, though to be fair there had always been photo's out. 

"Was this you?" Jaemin held out a photo of Jeno at the age of 7 at the beach, he was a cute child to say the least. He timidly nodded and looked down, "Awe adorable." He muttered as he placed the photo frame back to its original place. 

"Ah you must be Jaemin, I'm Donghyuck - Jeno's brother." Hyuck added on the end, Jaemin had seen him once when he ran into his science lesson complaining about something to with Taeil and cleaning. 

"It's nice to meet you." After everyone had met each other the day continued smoothly up until the end of the dinner, in fact it had gone more than smoothly with no difficult questions being asked. 

"Thank you so much for today, I owe you." Jeno said as he walked Jaemin back over to campus where his house was, it was slightly awkward as the kiss had still gone unsaid. "It's fine, I should thank you." Jeno furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "For what?" He asked while looking at his shoes. 

"Well...I-, nevermind." He smiled and continued to step forwards but was delayed by Jeno standing in his way, "Tell me." He stated, the is he didn't want to face rejection and that had always seemed to scare him, which is normal. 

"The kiss...Why?" He asked quietly avoiding all eye contact as he shuffled in his spot, "Oh...Yes, that happened. I wont beat around the bush, I like you Jaemin. Gosh your perfect, ever since I saw you but I know it's a bit per-" 

"No. No it's not. I...I like you too Jeno." Both stood in silence, mostly being shocked, but with wide smiles present on both of their faces. No words were needed for the thing that occurred next, this time Jaemin ignited the kiss but this time nobody was there to interrupt the two. 

To say the least, Jeno couldn't wait for the next dinner.


End file.
